Eccedentesiast
by Akai.Sora13
Summary: Diam adalah teriakan paling keras
.

Eccedentesiast

"Diam adalah teriakan paling keras"

Kagerou Project © Jin / Shizen no Teki-P

* * *

~0o0~

Teruntuk, para pemakai topeng di manapun kalian berada

Para pendusta lihai, penyembunyi perasaan

Dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang di wajah

Namun juga dengan air mata mengalir di saat yang sama

Ingat, kalian tak pernah sendirian

Akan selalu ada seseorang untuk kalian pinjam bahunya

~0o0~

* * *

Shuuya Kano. Konyol dan selalu tertawa.

Itu definisi seorang Kano, semua orang langsung bisa menyimpulkan sifatnya dalam sekali bercakap. Bahkan orang yang hanya tak sengaja lewat dan perbincangannya dengan Kano hanya berupa bertanya dan menjawab tentang dimana supermarket terdekat berada.

Semua orang seakan-akan bisa melihat kedalam dirinya, seakan-akan diri Kano itu bening tanpa penghalang sedikit apapun. Seakan-akan, dirinya hanya diisi oleh 70 % candaan dan 30 % kebodohan.

Ah tapi, seluruh anggota Mekakushi Dan, bahkan Konoha yang jarang peka terhadap sesuatu pun menyadarinya.

Diri Kano tidak bening, tidak bisa dengan segampang itu dimasuki dan ditembus. Dan tidak boleh sembarangan orang langsung menyimpulkan sifatnya, orang yang seperti itu adalah orang yang bodoh. Mereka melupakan satu hal penting.

Bukankah pemuda bernomor tiga ini seorang pembohong lihai?

Kano jauh dari kata bening. Sangat jauh sampai jaraknya tak bisa dihitung dengan jari. Kebeningan itu hanyalah kebohongan, tipu daya semata. Sebuah kebohongan yang sangat rapih, tanpa celah untuk melihat apa yang ada dibaliknya.

Diri Kano itu hitam, hitam pekat. Saking gelapnya, orang yang memasuki hatinya akan tersesat, tak tahu kemana lagi ia harus berjalan. Susah ditembus, lebih susah daripada melihat hati siapapun. Semua orang akan dibuat bingung olehnya begitu mereka ingin menembus.

Mau tahu cara melihat dirinya yang asli? Ah, memang susah sekali. Karena Kano sendiri sudah lupa mana dirinya yang asli. Tapi, jika masih ingin tahu, berikan seluruh perhatianmu padanya.

Coba lebih teliti lagi saat bercakap dengannya, perhatikan dia baik-baik, jangan sampai ada yang lolos dari penglihatan, sekecil apapun petunjuk tersebut. Pahami senyumannya, gerak-geriknya. Sekuat apapun kekuatan matanya, dirinya sangat rapuh. Jika kau sudah bisa memahaminya dengan baik, kau pasti menyadarinya.

Lihatlah,

Dia sedang menangis sekarang.

* * *

Rambutnya pirang kecokelatan, selalu dibiarkan berantakkan (yang rupanya hanya disisir dengan baik jika Kido mulai memarahinya dan biasanya disisir secara asal, dengan…. Yah, dengan jari) dengan poni bagian depan yang tidak simetris. Tapi tak kan ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa Kano adalah tipe pemuda yang rajin mencuci rambutnya dua hari sekali.

Matanya tajam,namun disaat yang sama terkesan jenaka. Dengan iris emas yang terkadang terlihat berkilau merah, dan pupil tipis seperti kucing, matanya merupakan objek paling indah dalam diri Kano. Bisa saja ia memang susah fokus, tapi matanya selalu fokus dalam menatap apapun sehingga jarang sekali orang yang berbohong bisa lolos darinya. Mata Kano tak pernah melewatkan sekecil apapun kebohongan.

Bibirnya selalu melengkung ke atas, atau melebar ke samping. Senyum ciri khasnya adalah, sudut kanan naik ke atas 2 senti dan sudut kiri melebar 1 senti ke samping kiri, lalu mulut sedikit terbuka menampilkan deretan atas giginya yang putih bersih. Ah, salah.. Itu bukan senyuman, itu seringai. Kano hobi menyeringai.

Wajahnya sempurna, dengan semuanya terukir dan terletak seimbang. Kulitnya memang lebih putih dan pucat daripada Seto karena ia tidak hobi keluar di siang hari yang panas seperti saudara angkatnya itu, dan bentuk wajahnya mungil. Rona merah sangat jarang terlihat di pipinya selain karena ia kepanasan atau kelelahan, dan jika ia tidak tersipu saat disanjung atau apapun itu, maka Kano sedang menyembunyikannya dengan topeng.

Tubuhnya kecil bisa dibilang juga kurus, ia termasuk pendek untuk ukuran anak lelaki seumurnya. Kakinya yang termasuk panjang kadang membuatnya menjadi terlihat lebih tinggi (Kano bangga akan hal itu), dan telapak tangannya sedikit lebih kecil dari Seto dengan jemari yang lentik seperti perempuan. Sebenarnya, wajah Kano bisa masuk kategori 'cantik', tapi ia selalu menyangkalnya jauh-jauh.

Namun dibalik kulit bersih itu, topengnya menyembunyikan bekas-bekas luka yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Di balik mata tajam menawan itu, topengnya menyembunyikan tatapan sendu, tak bercahaya dan tak bersemangat. Di balik seringai khasnya itu, topengnya menyembunyikan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah yang sedang meringis, menahan perihnya luka di hati. Di balik seorang Kano, topengnya menyembunyikan seorang Shuuya yang berusaha untuk tetap berdiri tegak dalam menghadapi hidup yang perlahan-lahan mengikis pertahanannya.

Ia berusaha agar tidak rapuh.

* * *

Sejarah kebohongan Kano? Ah, itu menyedihkan.

Hal pertama yang ia pelajari adalah, menutupi kesedihannya dengan senyuman.

Ya, senyuman adalah cara Kano untuk berbohong saat pertama kali.

Berawal dari sang Ibu. Sebanyak apapun Ibu menyakiti dan memarahinya, walau terkadang Kano tak salah sama sekali, Kano tak tega untuk menyalahkan Ibu atas luka-luka yang tertoreh di tubuhnya. Ia selalu berpikir, Ibunya pasti capek mengurus rumah tangga mereka sendirian, makanya Ibu harus memiliki tempat untuk melepas stress, dan jujur saja, Kano rela menjadi tempat itu. Ia sayang Ibu, lebih dari siapapun di muka bumi ini. Dan setiap kali Kano meringis kesakitan dengan bertambahnya luka di tubuhnya, rasa sayang pada sang Ibu akan kembali menyembuhkannya seperti semula. Ia tak peduli akan kesedihan yang dideritanya, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah senyuman Ibu yang jarang terukir di wajahnya yang semangatnya sudah mulai pudar.

Ia tak peduli dirinya, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah Ibu.

Kano mengira, jika ia menjadi anak yang baik dan tidak melawan, Ibu akan senang. Tapi ternyata tidak. Tidak dengan adanya bisik-bisik tetangga di sekitarnya. Tidak dengan gossip-gosip kejam yang sering menjadi topik para tetangganya.

'Kasihan anak itu… Dia menderita karena ibunya'

'Lihat! Bahkan di wajahnya pun ada luka gores, aku ragu luka itu akan hilang dalam waktu singkat'

'Setiap kutanya, ia selalu menjawab bahwa ibunya tak melakukan apa-apa! Padahal bisa kulihat matanya sembab sehabis menangis! Kurang ajar, pasti wanita gila itu mengancam anaknya sendiri!"

'Dasar wanita tak becus! Harusnya ia tak punya anak saja!'

Kano muak dengan semua kalimat itu setiap kali ia lewat di hadapan ibu-ibu tetangga. Ia membenci mereka setengah mati karena mengata-ngatai Ibu dengan begitu kejamnya. Rasanya, ingin sekali membentak mereka dan mengatakan bahwa mereka lah yang kejam, karena mengata-ngatai Ibunya sementara mereka tak mengetahui kondisi Ibu. Kano putus asa, ia tak mau Ibu dijelek-jelekkan, dan sebenarnya ia juga tak mau Ibu terus memarahinya karena ia menjadi gosip tetangga gara-gara melihat Kano yang mempunyai banyak luka. Kano pun berpikir, memikirkan cara agar Ibu tak dijadikan bahan olokan. Dan setelah agak lama, Kano yang berusia 6 tahun mengerti sesuatu.

'Aku harus kelihatan bahagia. Maka aku harus tersenyum'

Sejak saat itu, ia selalu menjawab sambil tersenyum setiap kali ditanyai. Bukankah senyum itu pertanda orang yang bahagia? Maka Kano ingin mereka tahu bahwa ia bahagia menjadi anak Ibunya.

(Semua orang harus yakin pada senyumku)

Ah, tapi…. Ternyata Kano masih belum bisa menjadi pembohong ulung. Semua orang masih bisa melihat kepedihan di balik senyumannya. Dan karena ia tak becus dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya, Ibu kembali diolok-olok.

Lukanya pun bertambah. Bukan hanya secara fisik, tapi juga mental.

Dan tak lama, satu-satunya sumber kehidupan dan kebahagiaan Kano direnggut darinya. Hilang, tanpa bekas sama sekali. Diambil begitu saja, tanpa ada peringatan sebelumnya. Sayangnya, Kano tak ikut diambil dan ditinggalkan sendirian di dunia yang kejam ini.

Ibu meninggal. Kano tidak.

Realita menamparnya keras sekali dan secara tiba-tiba, sampai ia tak sempat menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh terpuruk. Kano mengamuk, menangis meraung-raung dan melempar barang apa saja yang berada di dekatnya waktu itu. Ia melakukan segal hal yang membuat Ibu marah, menyangka Ibu akan kembali bangun dan memarahi Kano karena menjadi anak yang nakal. Tapi ternyata, senakal apapun ia, Ibu tak kembali lagi.

Padahal, saat itu, Kano menyadari akhirnya ia bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya, dan lebih hebat lagi, lukanya juga! Maka setelah berusaha menjadi anak nakal, ia kembali menjadi anak baik. Ia menyembunyikan semuanya, dan berbohong dengan baik, mengira untuk kedua kalinya Ibu akan kembali karena Kano kecil sudah bisa berbohong deminya. Tapi ternyata, sehebat apapun ia berbohong, Ibu tetap tak kembali.

Menyadari arti kematian yang sebenarnya untuk pertama kalinya, Kano tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan menangis dalam diam selama berhari-hari.

Kano ingin ikut pergi, namun selalu tak bisa.

Kano kira kebahagiaan tak dapat menghampirinya kembali sejak saat itu. Namun, tak disangka, ia menemukan bibit kebahagiaan kecil dalam diri ketiga orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya setelah Ibu.

Bibit itulah Kido, Seto dan Ayano.

Sejak diadopsi oleh Keluarga Tateyama yang baik sekali, Kano mulai bisa menemukan senyuman aslinya yang sudah lama hilang. Ia mulai bisa tertawa asli dengan puas bersama kedua saudara dan kakaknya, Ia mulai bisa merasakan kebahagiaan, cinta, kesedihan, kemarahan dan segala emosi yang selama ini ia selalu pendam bersama mereka. Kano mulai bisa menemukan dirinya yang belum terkubur terlalu jauh, Ia mulai bisa normal.

Namun, lagi-lagi… Ia harus kembali berpura-pura. Kebohongan kedua yang Kano pelajari setelah senyuman adalah perasaan.

Semenjak Ayaka meninggalkan Kano yang sudah pernah kehilangan seorang ibu, segala hal tak lagi sama. Kenjirou mulai menjaga jarak dari mereka, menghilang didalam pekerjaannya. Ayano pun mulai terlihat berbeda. Dan semua itu terungkap saat Kakaknya memberitahukan rahasia Ayahnya kepada Kano.

Awalnya, ia terkejut, sama sekali tak menyangka. Namun lama-lama, ia mulai bisa mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Ayano. Ia mulai berpura-pura menjadi Kakaknya di sekolah, menjalankan perintah Ayano untuk menjaga ini sebagai rahasia dan yang paling susah…. Menutupi perasaannya pada sang Kakak.

Saat Kano berpura-pura menjadi Ayano, ia segera mengetahui bahwa Kakaknya menyukai seseorang. Seseorang yang menurut Kano sangat tidak pantas dan menyebalkan. Kisaragi Shintaro.

Kano benci Shintaro. Benci. Sangat, sangat benci. Belum ada alasan yang pasti kenapa ia membenci Shintaro. Sebagian besar, ia pikir itu karena Shintaro yang tak pernah peduli pada Kakaknya yang padahal, mencintai pemuda itu. Dan sebagian lainnya, ia yakini sebagai rasa cemburu.

Ah namun, sebenci-bencinya Kano pada Shintaro, ia tak bisa melarang Ayano yang mencintai pemuda itu dengan tulus. Kakaknya bahagia karena mencintai Shintaro, maka Kano tak kan pernah tega menghancurkan rasa cintanya.

Karena, kebahagiaan Ayano adalah kebahagiaan Kano.

Namun, lagi-lagi, takdir baik masih belum mau berpihak padanya. Orang yang ia _cintai_ kembali direnggut begitu saja. Ayano yang sayang ketiga adiknya, yang sayang semua keluarga dan temannya, rela menukar nyawanya hanya agar mereka semua tidak mati. Dan itulah satu-satunya kebaikan Ayano yang tak pernah bisa Kano maafkan.

Dan sejak saat itu pula, dengan terpaksa karena ancaman Kido dan Seto akan dibunuh, Kano diam-diam bekerja 'membantu' rencana Ayahnya—Ah, bukan, Ular licik yang mengontrol tubuh Kenjirou. Ia membantunya membunuh Haruka dan Takane, dua orang kakak kelas Ayano, ia juga melakukannya pada Hibiya dan Hiyori. Berpura-pura menjadi seekor kucing hitam yang manis.

Dan terakhir, setelah senyuman dan perasaan, Kano belajar untuk membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit bahkan setiap detik, Kano terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia kuat. Dia tegar, tak kan semudah itu tumbang oleh realita yang menyakitkan. Ia harus tersenyum, tak boleh cemberut. Ia harus kelihatan senang, tidak boleh sedih. Kano harus menipu dirinya sendiri, dengan begitu orang lain pun pasti akan tertipu.

Yang tak pernah ia sadari, Kano tidaklah kuat. Ia hanya terpaksa kuat.

Apalagi, berpura-pura adalah keahliannya.

* * *

Kano sayang semuanya. Ia sayang semua anggota Mekakushi Dan, apalagi kedua saudara angkatnya, Kido dan Seto.

Namun terkadang, ia benci mereka. Sangat membenci mereka sampai ia berani mengumpat dan mengutuk mereka dalam hati, berteriak memarahi keduanya dalam hati. Ia begitu benci mereka sampai mengharapkan untuk mereka hilang.

Dan setelahnya, Kano selalu berbalik memarahi dirinya sendiri. Mengumpat dan mengutuk balik, bahkan berbalik mengaharapkan dirinya menghilang karena begitu tega berpikiran seperti itu pada saudara angkatnya. Ia akan memukul kepalanya atau menampar kedua pipi jika berpikiran seperti itu, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dari keegoisan yang menyelimutinya sesaat.

(Salahku sendiri tak mau memberi tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya)

Sebenarnya Kano hanya ingin mereka menyadari. Ingin mereka sadar bahwa yang bersama mereka selama ini bukanlah Shuuya, namun hanya Kano. Ia ingin mereka sadar akan keberadaan topeng tersebut, dan ingin agar mereka sendirilah yang menghancurkan topengnya. Ia ingin mereka memeluknya, menghapus air matanya dan menenangkannya dengan kata-kata yang selama ini Kano harap untuk dengar.

'Jangan berbohong, katakan saja pada kami'.

Kano akan senang sekali jika topengnya dihancurkan begitu saja, lalu ia akan bisa berkeluh kesah kepada mereka tentang perasaannya yang dipendam bertahun-tahun dan menangis puas di pundak keduanya. Namun sayang, mereka tak menyadarinya. Tak ada yang menyadarinya.

Kano sendirian.

(Aku ingin mereka sadar tanpa harus kubilang)

Rasa kesepian ini telah menumpuk terlalu lama, saling tindih sampai akhirnya menggunung. Kesendirian yang ia tanggung bertahun-tahun menemaninya begitu setia sampai ia rasa, kesendirian itu lebih pantas disebut sebagai sahabat daripada teman-temannya. Kadang Kano kesal sekali kenapa dirinya tak pernah berhenti berpikir tentang kebahagiaan orang lain. Kano kesal akan dirinya yang terlalu peka, ia kesal akan dirinya yang selalu memikirkan orang lain sebelum dirinya. Ia kesal, kesal, ia benci akan otaknya yang tak pernah berhenti berpikir. Ia benci akan dirinya yang selalu diselimuti oleh keegoisan walau sesaat.

Apa saja yang Kano pikirkan? Banyak hal.

Kenapa ia seperti ini? Kenapa hidupnya seperti ini? Kapan ia bisa sekali saja, berhenti memikirkan orang lain? Kapan ia bisa tersenyum puas pada akhirnya? Kenapa orang yang ia cintai tak pernah mencintainya sebesar ia mencintai mereka? Kenapa di saat yang sama, ia juga tak pernah berhenti memikirkan keegoisannya? Kenapa hanya ia seorang yang selalu memikirkan hal-hal itu? Kenapa ia menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan kalimat-kalimat tadi?!

(Pernahkah orang lain berpikir sepertiku?!)

Kano selalu memakai topengnya, dimana pun dan kapanpun. Saat ia berbincang dengan Konoha, ia akan selalu tersenyum atau tertawa saat pemuda android itu menunjukkan sisi polosnya yang melampaui batas. Saat ia menjahili Hibiya, Kano hanya akan nyengir tak berdosa saat bocah itu marah-marah. Saat ia bersama Shintaro, Kano selalu berusaha mencari bahan pembicaraan dengan tenangnya sementara Hikki-NEET tersebut menjawab seadanya. Saat ia diejek atau digoda oleh Ene, Kano hanya akan terkekeh lalu balas mengejek dan menggodanya. Saat ia diomeli oleh Momo, Kano hanya akan meminta maaf tanpa rasa bersalah dengan sengiran terpampang di wajah. Saat ia menggoda Mary, Kano hanya akan kembali ceria setelah ia diubah menjadi batu oleh gadis medusa itu. Saat ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Seto, Kano hanya akan memaklumi dan berpura-pura tak peduli saat Seto tak sengaja teralihkan perhatiannya dari obrolannya dengan Kano ke hal yang lain, seringnya Mary. Dan saat ia ditendang oleh Kido, Kano hanya akan pura-pura meringis kesakitan sambil menyeringai lebar tanpa ampun.

Namun, tanpa pernah disadari siapapun, di lubuk hati terdalamnya, Kano kesal pada mereka. Di balik candaannya, ataupun perkataan asalnya, ia simpan keinginan untuk marah-marah dan berteriak. Kano ingin membentak, mengumpat, berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Ah, memang tak pantas baginya untuk membicarakan hal seperti itu. Ia sendiri bisa mengerti sebenarnya, kejelekan dirinya tanpa perlu orang lain beri tahu.

Kano itu menyebalkan. Selalu saja jahil, tak serius dan yah mengesalkan. Dan yang terpenting, Ia egois. Orang paling egois yang pernah ada, menurutnya. Gimana tidak egois, Kano selalu saja hanya memikirkan diri sendiri walau perilakunya seakan menunjukkan bahwa ia peduli pada orang lain. Yah, dia memang peduli. Namun itu semata-mata dilakukannya selain karena sayang, juga karena ia ingin dipedulikan. Perilakukan orang lain sebagaimana kau ingin diperlakukan, bukan?

Tapi sebagaimanapun ia telah diperlakukan, sesering apapun ia kesal pada mereka. Kano tak bisa menyangkal satu hal. Ia cinta mereka, ia sangat mencintai keluarganya, Mekakushi Dan.

Cinta sekali, sampai terasa menyakitkan.

* * *

Kano benci mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Ia lebih benci lagi jika orang lain sudah ikut mengasihani dirinya.

(Aku tak butuh dikasihani)

Kano benci menjadi lemah. Ia tak mau menangis, ia ingin tersenyum. Kelemahan sudah sering membuat ia kehilangan banyak orang yang ia cintai. Kano harus kuat.

(Karena aku kuat)

Kano benci menjadi pembohong. Ia capek, namun ia tak mau ketahuan. Ia serba salah. Maka pada akhirnya, ia akan menutupi kebohongan dengan kebohongan lainnya lagi, sampai perasaan sebenarnya terkubur jauh di dalam sana, terlupakan begitu saja.

Dan ia akan tersenyum, menjadi Kano yang biasanya.

(Aku tak perlu dikasihani karena aku kuat)

Kano adalah Kano. Yang lupa mana dirinya yang asli, karena terlalu banyak 'Kano' di dalam dirinya. Ia tak bisa menemukan Shuuya, yang terkubur terlalu dalam bersama rasa kepercayaannya pada orang lain.

Kano adalah Kano. Tapi Kano bukanlah Shuuya.

* * *

"Suatu hari nanti... Kau pasti akan menemukan 'seseorang'. Entah itu besok, atau 3 jam lagi atau mungkin saja 20 tahun lagi. Entah kau memang sudah menemukannya sejak kau ada di dunia ini, namun tidak menyadarinya, atau kau menyadari keberadaannya tapi kau melepasnya begitu saja. Entah itu hanya seorang, atau bisa jadi suatu kelompok berisikan berbagai macam orang.

Satu hal yang pasti,

Saat kau menemukannya, atau menyadarinya... Kau akan merasa menajdi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini "

* * *

Yo, kalian. Akai kembali muncul di sela-sela kesibukan akan ujian nanti /alah /sibukapaan /kerjaannyaajamaininternetterus XDD

Yah... Fic ini khusus kubuat untuk si konyol Shuuya Kano, masa bodoh dia karakter fiksi, pokoknya aku cinta dia XD Yaps Kano, Ini bentuk cintaku padamu~ /alahcie XDDD /abaikan

Hope you like it

Akai Sora


End file.
